defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Havo Shin
Appearence Species: Human Height: 5’6” Weight: 155 lb Hair: Dark Brown/Short Eyes: Dark Brown Early Life: Havo Shin was orphaned during the Battle of Alderaan. He was young. His exact age is unknown. Which is even more confusing since there is no exact date for the Battle of Alderaan. >.< With no place to call home and no parents to be found he was placed in an orphanage, which only guaranteed him food and poor medical care. It was overcrowded so it didn't always give him a place to sleep. In the early days of not sleeping in the orphanage he'd wander the streets. Eventually he stumbled over to the droid repair shop of Paul Snr. Paul was an old, fat, crotchety man. Who shooed Havo away countless times before just ignoring him. Havo would come in and stare at a broken astromech droid. Eventually Paul said, "I'll give that to you if promise to get the hell out." So Havo took it, but continued to come back to Paul and ask him to fix it. Rather than simply fixing it. Paul would either nonchalantly leave a manual lying around with the 'current' problem or stand up and start working on another droid with a similar default, being sure to work in a way that allowed Havo to see. It was still full of glitches and holes, but now it was his, and it was finally a working T3-H8 model. With T3 in an operable condition Havo treated T3 as if it were his imaginary friend. Havo would have T3 accompany him as he wandered throughout the streets of his home town. Havo would talk, and T3 would listen, unable to answer or even be understood when he could. But that is all that Havo required, the ability to be heard. Life as a Jedi: Some time later he was discovered by a Jedi who was sent to Alderaan to aid in the recovery efforts or something and taken to Tython. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. He just deactivated T3-H8 and left. Paul figured Havo died somewhere and continued with his daily life. Grateful for being taken in by the Order, Havo applied himself to his studies as a way to show thanks to the Order. Excelling neither at lightsaber combat nor prowess with the Force, Havo remained relatively unnoticed during training. He was not a problem student, just a student. While the more gifted Padawan his age were practicing their second lightsaber forms. Havo only had the aptitude to practice one. He did not enjoy the luxuries of the more offensive and aggressive styles, preferring defense and patience instead. So he was taught Soresu and was content, feeling that it fit him perfectly. Having never been a fan of direct physical conflicts. Havo decided to explore the healing capabilities of the Force, rather than the more destructive options. He often likened healing a comrade to that of repairing a droid just more strenuous since he had the ability to turn droids off when fixing them. Having this ability also allowed him to feel useful on the battlefields that he had dreamt of at night. Keeping those more apt at combat than him alive felt more beneficial than trying to change who he was. 6 Months Before TOR: Havo is in his late teens, his exact age is still unknown and has been a padawan for 3 months. He has a curious, quizzical and sometimes even naive nature. And is Often told that he seeks answers to questions he himself doesn't know. Because of this the Council asked Modos to include him in his Force Academy. (lol) Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic